Cas has the hic-ups
by SupernaturalFandom108
Summary: cas gets the hic-ups and gets freaked out and i dont own the picture
1. Chapter 1

Cas woke with a startle. He had a pain in his chest and a weird noise was coming from his mouth. He called for Dean, "De*hic*an!"

Dean came running in, "What, whats going on?!" he questioned

"I *hic* think a D*hic*emon has cur*hic*sed me! *hic* no my ve*hic*sicle is faili*hic*ng!" Cas was horrified that he had done something wrong and was being punished.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, he didn't feel like explaining what the hic-ups were and it was funny watching Cas freak out over nothing.

"Wha*hic*t are you ch*hic*uckling about! i *hic* have a serious *hic* problem!" Cas was getting frustrated and worried

Dean took a swig of the beer he was holding and chuckled some more and finely answered, "you have the hic-ups."

Cas's eyes grew huge and horrified, "the *hic* what!"

"the hic-ups. Its when your Epiglottis shuts and not enough air can get through into your body and your Diaphragm contracts forcing air into your lungs. That causes the strange noise of which you are hearing. Or in little kid words, you have a hard time breathing" Dean finished with a smile

"Well *hic* how do i g*hic*et rid of the*hic*m?" Cas was freaking out

"Hold your breath" Dean answered and took another swig of his beer

Cas did that and his cheeks filled with air like he was a puffer fish trying not to get eaten

Dean facepalmed himself and shook his head and laughed, "you are suck a child yet you are still my best friend"

Cas put on a pouty face, crossed his arms and still looked like a puffer fish

It had been a minuet and Cas had finely relaxed and the hic-ups were gone. He hugged Dean and whispered, "What would i ever do without you, you little ass-butt"

Dean hugged him back and left the room and Cas went back to sleep and drempt about Dean and how many times he had saved him.

this is my first fan fic so if you have anything to say please comment thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was eating a piece of pie after he helped Cas get rid of the hic-ups. He finished the piece he was eating and left the rest of the pie on the table. He went into his room and lied down to take a nap. Cas woke up about an hour after Dean went to lay down and saw a pie sitting on the table. Without thinking he ate the whole thing because he had an instant craving for pie. He was stuffed and decided to lay down on the couch and watch T.V. A while later Dean woke up to find an empty pie pan and Cas laying on the couch watching Scooby-Doo.

"Scooby-Doo, really?" Dean said with aggravation in this voice.

"Oh, hey Dean. Did you know that these kids get people arrested for wearing masks and scaring other people?" Cas turned around to face Dean.

"No not at all." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well you must of had a bad childhood."

"Don't even get me started on my childhood" Dean was getting pissed.

"Oh ya" Cas fell silent and started to feel really bad.

"Cas, did you eat my pie? " Dean gave Cas the perfect stare with his bright green eyes to make him crack.

"Yes I ate the pie but I thought it was for both of us." Cas lied so he didn't have to face Deans rage.

"Ok, so you eat the whole damn pie that I buy for _ME?!"_ Dean was extremely aggravated with Cas and wished Sammy was there to help him out here but he wasn't, he was at Stanford.

"Well if you would have left a note on it saying it was only for you I wouldn't have eaten it. Or you could have put it in the fridge." Cas wasn't about to see Deans angry side anymore than he had to.

Dean just sighed and told Cas not to worry and that he would just buy another pie.

"I will buy, it I ate it" Cas's gorgeous blue eyes stared at Dean's leaf green eyes and then Cas was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hadn't heard from Cas in about a week. He couldn't stop thinking about Sammy going back to college. It was a hard time for him right now with Sam away Cas gone to God knows where and Bobby dead. Bobby died in a Demon attack. Damn it Crowley! Without realizing, Deans eyes started to water up when the phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Dean this is important."

"Sammy! is that really you?!" Dean was stunned

"Yes, but I think somethings up, here at Stanford." Sam sounded worried

"Is it a case?"

"Well I think its worth looking into. Two kids have gone missing in the past week and there have been sightings of something in the woods, I think you should come down here and check it out."

"Ok I'll be right over." Dean hung up

He collected all his stuff and walked out the door. Turning the engine on he smiled at the purr of the Impala. It took him about and hour to get there from San Francisco due to bad traffic. When he arrived Sam was waiting, pacing back and forth on the front steps of the main entrance. Dean stopped the engine, hopped out of the car and got straight down to business.

"So, do you have any evidence?" Dean quickly asked

"Well there were no corps, no blood trails and thankfully no sulfur." Sam replied quick as a bee.

"OK. do you have any idea what the creature looks like?"

"We have reports of a hairy beast about 6 feet tall and possibly weighing 200 pounds. I thought it was a werewolf but they leave their evidence behind." Sam sounded worried.

"Any connections between the vics?"

"Not that I know of but I did see them around campus every now and then. They never hung out and I don't think they knew each other existed. Maybe we can call Cas so he can help us." Dean hadn't told Sammy Cas wouldn't help them because he disappeared about a week ago.

"Uhh, nah, I think we can handle this ourselves." Dean sounded a little awkward.

"Ya sure?" Sam had a suspicious look on his face but didn't think anything of it, he just wanted to get this case solved.

"Ya. So no connections, no evidence, what else could it be?"

"I'm stumped. We can try watching the dorm rooms to see if there is anything suspicious." It was the only thing Sam could think of.

"Well its good enough for me but right now i'm starving!" Dean's stomach growled.

"Well then lets eat." They headed off to the nearest diner. Once they were done eating it was almost dark so they headed back to campus to keep watch.

It was almost 1 A.M and still no signs of predators. There were many drunk kids wandering in and out of the dorms but nothing suspicious.

"I'm so tired!" Dean complained as if he was a little kid again.

"Well if you want you can sleep I'll stay up and keep watch."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean hoped in the back seat of the impala, layed down, and went to sleep.

It felt like just 2 minuets had gone by when Sammy was shaking Dean telling him to get up. "W-what is it?" Dean almost fell off the seat onto the floor.

"There is something over by the edge of the building. It looks like someones being kidnapped." Sam was on edge about getting out of the car and catching the damn thing.

"Ok. You got the guns?" Dean was instantly awake.

"Got um." Sam got out of the car and Dean was right behind. Dean told Sam to go around back so they could corner it.

The thing, whatever it was, was dragging a girl by the wrist with force when Sam came around the corner and scared it in the direction of Dean, when Dean came around the corner it didn't know what to do, it was cornered, just as they planed. The girl got out of its grip and ran to the dorms. "Ain't nothing you can do now you little piece of sh-" Dean cut himself off then he noticed the head of the creature wasn't securely attached to the body and realized it was a pulled the head off the costume and sure enough underneath it was . . . wait for it . . . CASTIEL! "WHAT THE FUCK CAS! YOU DISAPPEAR FOR ALMOST A WEEK AND A HALF AND THEN YOU KIDNAP COLLEGE GIRLS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dean was outraged and so very very disgusted!

"I thought that if I did this I could get on Scooby-Doo." Cas was confused as to why he was being yelled at.

"Scooby-Doo, really?!" Sam was laughing his ass off because this whole thing was over Scooby-Doo.

"Cas, Scooby-Doo is a little kids show that is, _make believe._ You can't get on the show unless you want to voice a character." Dean felt like he was explaining the sex talk to Sam all over again, but this time it was to Cas.

"Oh. well i guess i should return the girls then." Cas disappeared then reappeared but without the costume on. "Ok they are now back in their dorms."

"So why did you chose Stanford?" Sam asked

"I don't know I just felt like going to a college since The Gang look to be about that age." Out of no where Cas got the hic-ups " Well *hic I learned that I *hic* get the hic*hic*-ups when i'm nerv*hic*ous."

"Ok then. We should, uh, we should probably go back to the house so Sammy can continue with collage and we can do more cases." Dean felt a little nervous that the girls might report Cas but they didn't see his face, hopefully, so he let it be and hoped in the driver's side of the impala and told Sam good bye and started driving back home.

"Dean? I got you something." Cas held up a _full_ pie pan and Dean's bright green eyes just lit up and when they got home dean ate the whole damn thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry this took so long i had a brain fart and couldn't think of anything and i was really busy but here it is anyway and special thanks to Nyxteria for helping me and supporting me. **

* * *

It had been almost a month and Cas, Dean, and Sam were traveling all over with new cases coming out their asses every week. They got a call from Sheriff Mills that there was a case in Disney Land. Dean and Sam had never been to Disney Land so they were a little excited, Dean more than Sam. They were in Oregon so the drive wasn't that far.

"So, whats this place you call . . . Disney Land?" Cas was so confused right now.

"It's an amusement park filled with rides, and food, and games, and lots of fun things." Dean was excited to go since he hadn't ever been.

"So what are we up against this time?" Sam just wanted to get straight to business.

"Well it sounds like a Buruburu." Dean half mumbled and got straight back to talking to Cas about Disney Land.

"Ok then i will do some research." Sam lightly mumbled back

* * *

They finally arrived at Disney Land and Dean jumped out of the car to embrace its glory. Cas immediately followed and almost jumped on Dean because there were tall rides that scared him. Sam, well he just wasn't feeling it and just stared at the two idiots.

"So . . . are you two just going to stand there all day or are we gonna go and look for this Buruburu?" Sam couldn't understand what they were so excited about.

"Oh, yes we should probably get going now so we can ride all of these . . . scary rides." Cas was just being a baby now

"Uh ya, that would be a good idea. So what have you gotten about these Buruburu things?" Dean asked.

"Well, remember when you got the ghost sickness and you were a little baby about everything even a cat scared to half to death, literally? That's what we are facing and the vics both went to the same high school and both graduated together so maybe they picked on the Buruburu, before it died, and that's why they were killed." Sam explained

"What! A cat scared you half to death, literally! Oh my gosh Dean, ha ha ha!" Cas exploded into laughter and a tear strolled down his face.

"Hey! It was a sickness! Not my fault the damn thing gave me the disease! Shut-up you little bitch." Dean went into pout mode.

"Aw, but it was just a little cat that somehow locked itself in a locker then scared you" Sam said in a way you would talk to a baby

"Ya, it was just a wittle kitty." Cas used the same voice and then took out his puppy eyes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I HURT ONE OF YOU!" Dean. Was. Piiiiissed

"Ok then shall we begin our hunt?" Sam goes back to his normal voice and punches Cas in the shoulder because he was still doing the puppy eyes.

"Yes." They had basically soiled Deans mood just then and he was just being a grump now.

"Cheer up Dean we were only teasing." Cas honestly had so idea how to cheer a human up, even Dean, other than pie of which they didn't have.

"Can we just work on the case now?" Dean just wanted to get on with it already.

"Ok so there have been 11 deaths, 9 from disregard of safety rules and the other 2 from the Buruburu." Sam quickly explained.

"How do we know the other 2 were from the Buruburu?" Cas asked.

"Well, because the first 9 happened long ago and because people didn't follow the safety rules and the other 2 just happened within this month of mysterious causes." Dean put in differentish word what Sam said.

"Oh ok." Cas understood now.

They walked up to the yellow police line and took their FBI badges out of their suits and trench coat. Once they entered the park there were lots of police officers standing around and a body with a tarp over it in somewhat of the middle. The sheriff welcomed the boys and started to explain what was going on.

"So she had a heart attack?" Cas questioned.

"Yes." The sheriff replied.

"Well there is no reason for us to be here then." Cas said and started to walk away.

Dean and Sam stopped him by putting their hand out and catching one of his shoulders each, "Sorry he's still a little new to this." Dean explained, smiled, and turned around to talk to Cas, "You don't just give up on a case like that just because it seems like natural causes! This doesn't look like the kind of person who would just up and die of a heart attack!"

"How do you know that they wouldn't just die of a heart attack you haven't even seen what they look like?" Cas, always having to be so logical.

"Because they aren't fat like most people who die of heart attacks are!" Dean was just inferring that's why.

They turned back around and Sam started talking, "So can we take a look at the body?"

"Go right ahead." The sheriff replied and walked away.

Sam checked the body, "Yup, this doesn't look like the kind of person who would just die of a heart attack."

"Told ya!" Dean gloated in Cas' face

"Whatever! Assbutt!" Cas hissed back

"Hey aren't we on a freaking case! Stop the arguing before I make it stop." Sam didn't understand why they had to argue over everything.

"Sorry. So any witnesses?" Dean asked.

"Uh, ya i think. Tessa Wittington. She lives at 39 N 9th ave." Sam repeated what he had learned from the sheriff when Dean was talking to Cas.

"Ok I'll take Cas to see Tessa and you stay here and do your research stuff. okey-dokey?" Dean announced.

Sam didn't feel like arguing with Dean so he simply agreed and he knew Dean would get off track with Cas around.

Sam stayed back as Dean and Cas went to the impala. Dean got in the driver side and Cas hopped in the back.

"Hey you can sit up front if you want. Sam isn't here, its fine to sit up front when Sam isn't around." Dean explained

"Oh, ok." Cas got out and got back in up front this time.

"That's more like it!" Dean smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder.

(A/n: I'm not sure if this is the end of chapter 4 or not. I have more down but not sure if i wanna make it part 2 or chapter 5. once again sorry about the HUGE delay but i hope you can forgive me :)


End file.
